1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device and more particularly, to a cleaning apparatus having the triple function of sweeping and wiping a floor and effectively protecting the trash from dropping to the floor from the apparatus. The apparatus can be operated with little effort being required by the operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of cleaning devices which are well known in art comprising individual wiping devices or individual sweeping devices or, a combined wiping and sweeping device assembly. Such cleaning devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 433,538 to Newlove, 500,221 to Shively et al, 1,310,296 to Rogers et al, and 1,954,314 to Heitman. However, these cleaning devices suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, since, when the cleaning devices are jolted, the trash drops from the cleaning apparatus, thus the cleaning devices cannot effectively clean a floor.